Ril, Memory of Innocence
| limit = 0 | condition = | cardtype = Ril | level = 0 | cost = | coin = 1 | effect = | jpeffect = | chneffect = | power = | guard = | key = Yes | set1 = WXD-17 Red Honest | setnum1 = WD17-005 | rarity1 = ST | date1 = 10/13/2016 | flavor1 = You have been selected. ~Ril~ 貴方は、選ばれたの。～リル～ | artist1 = ときち | set2 = Promotional | setnum2 = PR-357 | rarity2 = PR | date2 = 10/??/2016 | flavor2 = チャンネルを合わせて……いくよ！～リル～ | artist2 = エムド | set3 = Winter LRIG Pack Vol.1 | setnum3 = SP20-002 | rarity3 = SP | date3 = 11/1/2016 | flavor3 = Let's go together! ~Ril~ チャンネルを合わせて……いくよ！～リル～ | artist3 = 安藤周記 | set4 = Lostorage Tour | setnum4 = SP21-002 | rarity4 = SP | date4 = 11/3/2016 | flavor4 = Show me a variety of worlds. ~Ril~ いろいろな世界を私に見せて。～リル～ | artist4 = 羽音たらく | set5 = Promotional | setnum5 = PR-343 | rarity5 = PR | date5 = 11/17/2016 | flavor5 = Open...! ~Ril~ オープン……！～リル～ | artist5 = CHAN×CO | set6 = SP-23 spec selector: Suzuko Homura | setnum6 = SP23-005 | rarity6 = SP | date6 = 12/21/2016 | flavor6 = ……なんで私が、なんで……～すず子～ | artist6 = Drawing: 萩原　弘光 Finish: J.C.STAFF | set7 = 2017 WIXOSS Battle Chocolate | setnum7 = SP29-002 | rarity7 = SP | date7 = 3/4/2017 | flavor7 = はい、これが素直な気持ちよ。～リル～ | artist7 = mado*pen | set8 = Congratulation Pack Vol.4 | setnum8 = SP30-002 | rarity8 = SP | date8 = 3/4/2017 | flavor8 = こんどはあなたの素直な気持ちを。～リル～ | artist8 = mado*pen | set9 = Promotional | setnum9 = PR-392 | rarity9 = PR | date9 = 4/29/2017 | flavor9 = Open...! ~Ril~ オープン……！～リル～ | artist9 = CHAN×CO | set10 = WIXOSS Limited supply set Vol.3 | setnum10 = SP34-010 | rarity10 = SP | date10 = 8/11/2017 | flavor10 = 新しい記憶……になるかな。～リル～ | artist10 = クロサワテツ | set11 = Akihabara Restaurant Collaboration Campaign | setnum11 = SPK05-03 | rarity11 = SP | date11 = 3/23/2018 | flavor11 = 熱いうちに召し上がれ。～リル～ | artist11 = OYSTER | set12 = Akihabara Restaurant Collaboration Campaign | setnum12 = SPK05-04 | rarity12 = SP | date12 = 3/23/2018 | flavor12 = 腹ごしらえの後、バトルに行きましょう。～リル～ | artist12 = OYSTER | set13 = WXK-D06 Dual Blood | setnum13 = WDK06-R05 | rarity13 = ST | date13 = 6/21/2018 | flavor13 = 久しぶりね、すず子。～リル～ | artist13 = イチゼン | set14 = Promotional | setnum14 = PR-K029 | rarity14 = PR | date14 = 6/23/2018 | flavor14 = Open! ~Ril~ オープン！～リル～ | artist14 = CHAN×CO | set15 = Tanabata LRIG Pack | setnum15 = SPK07-07 | rarity15 = SP | date15 = 7/1/2018 | flavor15 = オーネスト、短冊に書いた願いを教えて。～リル～ | artist15 = 夜ノみつき | set16 = Halloween LRIG Cards | setnum16 = SPK08-07 | rarity16 = SP | date16 = 10/25/2018 | flavor16 = お邪魔します。～リル～ | artist16 = 霜月友 | set17 = Wedding LRIG | setnum17 = SPK03-07 | rarity17 = SP | date17 = 11/1/2018 | flavor17 = …似合ってるかな。～リル～ | artist17 = 繭咲悠 | set18 = Wedding LRIG (Congratulation Ver.) | setnum18 = SPK04-07 | rarity18 = SP | date18 = 11/1/2018 | flavor18 = 支えあう道を選ぼう。一緒に。～リル～ | artist18 = 繭咲悠 | set19 = 2018 Christmas LRIG Pack | setnum19 = SPK09-07 | rarity19 = SP | date19 = 12/20/2018 | flavor19 = みんなの幸せを願って。～リル～ | artist19 = toshi Punk | set20 = Congratulation Card/Pack | setnum20 = SPK02-09B | rarity20 = SP | date20 = 1/1/2019 | flavor20 = Congrats! ~Ril~ おめでとう！～リル～ | artist20 = BUZZ | set21 = 2019 Valentine's Pack | setnum21 = SP35-007 | rarity21 = SP | date21 = 2/14/2019 | flavor21 = As I expected... this is embarrassing. ~Ril~ やっぱり…恥ずかしいな。～リル～ | artist21 = 吉沢メガネ | set22 = Marathon LRIG Pack (2019 Ver.) | setnum22 = SPK14-02 | rarity22 = SP | date22 = 3/23/2019 | flavor22 = 自分のペースを保って…！～リル～ | artist22 = DQN | set23 = WXK-DF04 Start WIXOSS with Ril and Win by Evolution! | setnum23 = WDK-F04-05 | rarity23 = ST | date23 = 5/25/2019 | flavor23 = 久しぶりね、すず子。～リル～ | artist23 = イチゼン | set24 = Season Level 0 LRIGs | setnum24 = SPK16-4B | rarity24 = SP | date24 = 7/1/2019 | flavor24 = サマーキャンプも ～リル～ | artist24 = ピスケ | set25 = Season Level 0 LRIGs | setnum25 = SPK16-4B-P | rarity25 = SP | date25 = 7/1/2019 | flavor25 = これも炊けてるよ！～リル～ | artist25 = ピスケ }}